This invention relates to cleaning windshield wiper blades.
Various products have been used to clean automobile windshield wiper blades. One such product, described in Wright U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,042, contains methanol and diethylene glycol. Another product employs a cleaning solution in combination with a piece of abrasive screening.